User talk:Marexl/Archive 1
Hi Marexl -- we are excited to have Gone Too Soon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Marexl, I'm doing little things around here for you. JudgeZarbi 23:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) JudgeZarbi 23:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) What happened to the skin???I like the old one better. Marexl 23:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You can set whichever skin you want to have on your preferences page, by unchecking the box and selecting which one you want. JudgeZarbi 23:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) But please don't change the option in the dropdown list. JudgeZarbi 23:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) JZ How do I put a video there on the Main page??? Marexl 23:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) A youtube video? Use the tags and put the code of the video (it's in the url) between them. JudgeZarbi 23:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I put a vid but it's too big. Marexl 23:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'll go fix it then. JudgeZarbi 23:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thankyou!!! Marexl 23:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Done. And no problem. If there's anything else you need me to do, just ask. I'm also compiling a to-do list for stuff that we need to decide on. JudgeZarbi 23:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) To-do list Marexl, here is the to do list: # Sort out the forum. I’ll probably deal with that, but I’ll need some help. # Make a couple of policies. And after we've done that, we need to make a hell of a lot of templates and categories. We'll do that later. We need to discuss who's doing what and stuff here. JudgeZarbi 00:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok good.We will start tomorrow. Marexl 00:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to bed now. I know you probably don't live in the UK like me, but I'll start tomorrow. JudgeZarbi 00:46, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I actually do but I don't sleep.Ok goodnite!!! Marexl 00:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I'm back, and making notes on how we will do each task. JudgeZarbi 12:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh ok sorry I wasn't here I just finished eating. Marexl 15:13, 21 August 2008 (UTC) That's ok. For now, we need to design a logo. I'm finishing off the Mediawiki stuff, and everything related to deletion has been changed (The deletion log is now known as the Huff log. Yay for article huffing!) JudgeZarbi 15:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yay!(When Im not here or when I am here we both are the leaders.)Now that you finished that(Thankyou!!!)I will show you the images.Hold on I have to find all of them... Marexl 15:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Here- , , , .Ok if you can put those together that would be great and I'll put the Wiki name on it and such.(If it's too big take John Lennon off.) Marexl 15:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I need to put the wiki name on it or it won't work. I've got it all under control. JudgeZarbi 15:24, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.I'll try to do some articles(Just so that we have some)really quick.I finished that one yesterday night.I typed it all by myself so I didn't take it from any other site. Marexl 15:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. You handle that and I'll tell you when I'm finished. JudgeZarbi 15:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok done.Just need to put something on the page. Marexl 15:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) So is the logo. What do you think? JudgeZarbi 15:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Very good.Ok I finished second person.What else is there to do oh the little image. Marexl 15:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Actually Excellent! Marexl 15:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I removed what we've done from the list. We'll do the little icon next. What would you like it to be? JudgeZarbi 15:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Well since you have worked os hard you can decide. Marexl 15:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC) How about GTS in small writing? JudgeZarbi 15:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Actually that sounds good.(Better than what I thought.)Ok we shall do that! Marexl 15:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Will be done in about 5 minutes. JudgeZarbi 15:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok!I'll see if I can find some vids for the articles. Marexl 16:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's done. JudgeZarbi 16:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.Yay!Now whats next? Marexl 16:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Whats undeleted files hacked up??? Marexl 16:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's only the words used to describe it. But I took the idea from uncyclopedia. I haven't actually hacked the pages up literally :P And shall we do the mission statement now? JudgeZarbi 16:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) http://gonetoosoon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Undeletedpage This. Marexl 16:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) What does it mean a 1$ and yes. Marexl 16:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) They're system messages, so the $1 means the page name or number of revisions etc. And what actually is our mission statement going to be? JudgeZarbi 16:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know.It's not really a dollar right? Marexl 16:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC) No. Don't worry about hidden dollars :P JudgeZarbi 16:23, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh it's fake munny.Ok.Umm...I still don't know how about you choose? Marexl 16:26, 21 August 2008 (UTC) How about this? The Gone Too Soon Wiki is a wiki focusing on famous people who died of unnatural causes. * Started: 20 August, 2008 * Founders: Marexl and Judge Zarbi * Main Language: English * URL: http://gonetoosoon.wikia.com JudgeZarbi 16:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yes that's perfect Zarbi!!! Marexl 16:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Just change Unat. Causes to Tragically Died. Marexl 16:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Next, we should focus on the sidebar. If you're using the same skin type as me, it should have Gone Too Soon Wiki, Top Content (with an arrow) and so on. We need to decide what will go on there and in those categories. JudgeZarbi 16:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wait what???? Marexl 16:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Where the search bar is on the left hand side, there should be things underneath it. Gone Too Soon Wiki, Top Content etc. We need to decide what will be there. JudgeZarbi 16:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) You should decide. Marexl 17:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I've done some stuff so far. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me them. JudgeZarbi 17:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Oh we should have an IRC Channel.Top Users.Top Articles.Editors Pic.Most Visited.What else??? Marexl 17:03, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Can you make an IRC??? Marexl 17:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I shall try. JudgeZarbi 17:30, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thankyou!I'll think of more ideas. Marexl 17:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know if I'm going to be able to set up the IRC. We might need to ask one of the Wikia staff. JudgeZarbi 18:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I will do that. Marexl 18:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Now we only need to set up the forum. We need interesting/humourous names for a help forum, a suggestions forum, and an off-topic forum. JudgeZarbi 19:37, 21 August 2008 (UTC) User rights management Hi, I've noticed you promoted some people here recently. Let me fill you in on these 3 groups because giving someone bureaucrat only doesn't give them admin powers (maybe you intended it to be that way): * : This gives someone the ability to use the rollback button to revert vandalism and edit's made in bad faith. * : This makes a user into an admin. This means they can protect and delete pages, and block vandals. This should be more ideal for the more editors that you have promoted recently. A user in the sysop group has rollback by default, so there shouldn't be any need to have both of those groups at the same time, but that is up to you of course. * : This gives a user the power to promote other users to sysop and bureaucrat. It also gives the user the power to remove rollback. Let me know if you have any other questions. Regards --Charitwo 02:17, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ok thankyou!!! Marexl 02:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Marexl, I'm surprised I ever had to say this, but I can't believe you made ZR a sysop. If he does anything stupid, I'm on ban patrol. JudgeZarbi 14:35, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.If he does one thing and either of us see it,ban.If it's not as bad as it looks than just warn him. Marexl 14:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Right. If he unbans himself, we go to Central and get them to unsysop him. For doing that, I'm afraid I'll have to ban you for half a second :P JudgeZarbi 14:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) lol Marexl 14:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Right. I'll get back to huffing templates and categories. JudgeZarbi 14:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) And I'll make you a talk bubble and another article. Marexl 14:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I'll do my talk bubble. And I have a shitload of random pictures I can upload if you want. JudgeZarbi 14:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ok!Upload them. Marexl 14:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I will. After I've huffed all the templates and categories that we don't need. JudgeZarbi 14:48, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ok.I'll start now. Marexl 15:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) We're going to have to think about another way of doing the new wiki...It was rejected after all. JudgeZarbi 21:40, 22 August 2008 (UTC) irc done. the channel is now available from http://irc.wikia.com . you may also want to have this link #wikia-gonetoosoon somewhere too, for people that have their own irc clients. --Uberfuzzy 10:52, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You guys have been really busy here! I love your logo, and all the pictures and videos you have. If you ever have any questions, or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:22, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ogg Files Hi -- I saw your message here; you don't have to put a message on central as well -- wikia puts up a little banner saying "you have new messages on: thiswiki, thatwiki".... that pretty much stays up 'til I go read them :) To get an ogg file onto the wiki, you would save it onto your hard-drive. Then use the regular to upload it. To put it on a page, use code media:filename.ogg. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- you had uploaded it just fine. I added it to your user page. It doesn't embed like the videos that you can play though -- it just creates a link to the file that other users can download... -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I copied over the template that final fantasy was using to create the play-box, and it seems to be working now. Let me know if you have any questions about how to use it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:27, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::I like all wikis.... more or less :). Glad I could help. -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry i haven't been on i was busy with the other wikia ZukaRasami 01:58, 22 October 2008 (UTC) "Can you make my talk bubbles picture Sephiroth from Kindom hearts two?" ZukaRasami 01:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Here I'm here, you just needed to shout of me on my talk page. Anyway, what's that Frosty Army link on the front page? --JZ 04:35, 05 August 2009 IDK take it down for me please. Marexl 16:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC)